


Noche de estrellas de sexta magnitud

by PequeSaltamontes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Empieza IwaOi y se vuelve OiHina, Genderbending, Históricamente inexacto, Japón medieval, M/M, O al menos Hinata finge ser mujer omg, Perdón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PequeSaltamontes/pseuds/PequeSaltamontes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Japón medieval. Hinata Shouyou, hijo bastardo del clan de los Hinata y mejor hermano del mundo, decide tomar el lugar de su adorada hermanita Natsu si con esto puede asegurar su felicidad aunque sea sacrificando la propia. Oihina. Y algo de IwaOi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Night of Sixth Magnitude Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854344) by [PequeSaltamontes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PequeSaltamontes/pseuds/PequeSaltamontes)



> Este es un songfic, y es corto, menos de 10.000 palabras (sí, terminado ya). Pero lo dividí en capítulos para mayor sufrimiento.
> 
> La música es: Rokutousei no yoru, el ending de No. 6, mas yo recomiendo la versión que encuentran en youtube bajo el nombre "[Vietsub] Rokutousei no Yoru".
> 
> También escuché en varios momentos todo el OST de Interstellar, especialmente este cover que encuentran en youtube así: "Interstellar - Main Theme - Hans Zimmer (Epic instrumental/piano cover)".
> 
> Advertencia: no investigué a fondo sobre la cultura japonesa ni la historia, es un divague grande en ese aspecto, no busquen nada de exactitud histórica en este fic. Gracias.
> 
> Y...
> 
> ... lo siento mucho. Perdónenme ;_;

I

            Es una noche cálida cuando su padre lo hace llamar.

            Espera el momento propicio para que su espíritu se asiente, y finalmente entra al cuarto. La débil penumbra no oculta las facciones marchitas del hombre, y los grillos del patio interior de la casa solo adornan las últimas palabras que su enfermedad no le ha robado:  
            ―Quiero poner fin a esto…

            Es lo último que su padre le pide.

            Toma la frágil mano entre las suyas con la sonrisa que nunca pierde, ni siquiera en este tipo de situaciones.  
            ―Así se hará, padre.

            Oikawa Tooru, casi huérfano y casi emperador, siempre honra sus promesas.

傷ついたときはそっと包みこんでくれたらうれしい

            Hinata Shouyou se sabe afortunado, aunque los sirvientes de su hogar digan que no lo es.

            Sabe que tiene suerte de haber nacido, en primer lugar, y suerte de que su padre fuese lo suficientemente benevolente como para darle un lugarcito en los establos aledaños a la casa principal. Incluso le ha proveído de un trabajo como cuidador de los caballos.

            Todo a cambio de la inquebrantable promesa de no hablar nunca con la señora de la casa, su madrastra; ella no soporta la sola idea de que su padre hubiese amado a otra mujer antes de ella (para colmo, ¡una sirvienta cualquiera!).

            _Porque la amó_ , se repite a sí mismo. Claro que la había amado, de lo contrario, ¿cómo existiría él? Siempre juega a relatar la historia de sus padres a un público unipersonal.

            Su hermana menor, Natsu.

            Ella es la señorita de la casa, y recibe el trato acorde. Pero Natsu sí es una verdadera señorita: no como él, a quien se refieren jocosamente de esa manera porque parece más una mujer que un hombre con su mandíbula suave y con eso de que el poco vello que cubre sus miembros es finito y casi invisible. 

            (Shouyou siempre sostuvo que se debe a que él es joven, que ya se desarrollará, pero así ha cumplido diecinueve años y sigue conservando un cuerpo y rostro más bien andróginos.)

           No obstante, nada de eso realmente le importa; solo le interesan sus caballos, y su amor por Natsu. Si sus amigos en el establo y su hermanita están bien, no necesita nada más.

            Es por eso que, cuando todo se viene abajo, Shouyou abraza a Natsu por última vez y la ve marcharse lejos, montada en el mejor corcel junto a su mejor amigo, otro chico del establo llamado Koushi.

            Sí, Shouyou podría haber huido con ellos, pero sabe que no llegarán lejos juntos.

            Porque Shouyou no ignora que el clan enemigo busca sangre: específicamente, hasta la última gota de sangre de la familia Hinata. La de su padre, su madrastra, y su hermana, porque él es un borrón en los libros de historia.

            Así que espera pacientemente, ataviado con las prendas más finas de Natsu, a que vengan a reclamar la parte que corresponde a su hermana y que él gustosamente ha de ofrendar en su lugar.

            Ni siquiera es un engaño verdadero: en ningún momento derramarán otra sangre más que la de los Hinata.

            Shouyou reza internamente porque la muerte sea rápida, y porque los asesinos tengan el corazón suficiente como para no humillar su cuerpo exánime: no quiere que descubran que no es Natsu, que su hermanita sigue viva en algún lugar.

            Cuando se desliza la puerta corrediza del cuarto que antaño perteneciera a Natsu, ahora que la casa está más silenciosa que nunca, Shouyou solo lamenta no haber podido salvar a su padre y a su madrastra.

            Mantiene la mirada en el horizonte a través de la ventana, y espera el frío metal en sus entrañas en cualquier momento.

            Pero este nunca llega.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón.

II

 

            転んで立てないときは 少しの勇気をください 

           

            Iwaizumi intuye que algo está mal con la sonrisa de Oikawa Tooru.

            Después de todo, ha visto esa sonrisa, la ha oído en la voz de su mejor amigo, la ha palpado y la ha degustado contra sus labios en tantas ocasiones que ya perdió la cuenta.

            Ahora, ambos tirados en su _futon_ , recuperando el aliento tras una cercanía secreta a todos sus conocidos, Iwaizumi no tiene reparos en preguntárselo:  
            ―¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

            Cuando no obtiene una respuesta inmediata, decide que el mejor curso de acción, por esta vez, no es golpearlo.

            ―¿Es… sobre tu padre?

            Oikawa suspira y asiente, sus ojos tristes. Oikawa nunca está triste, lo que causa que Iwaizumi se preocupe aún más.

            ―Mi padre quiere terminar con la rivalidad entre nuestro clan y el de los Hinata.

            Espera a que siga hablando, en especial porque aún no entiende qué tiene eso que ver con la tristeza de Oikawa.

            ―Pero eso no se puede hacer así como así; no se puede acabar con un clan entero y esperar que la gente lo acepte ―Las palabras de Oikawa están igual de cargadas de tristeza que su sonrisa―. Así que su plan es simple: acabar con los Hinata que no quieren saber nada de nosotros, y unir a las familias mediante un matrimonio…

            Iwaizumi lo comprende antes de que Oikawa lo ponga en palabras.

            Le despeina el cabello con una mano.

            Lo besa para callarlo.

            (Y sus labios son suaves, porque Oikawa entero es suave, porque aunque a veces pretenda estar hecho de la más fina madera, no es más que una delicada tela de seda que abriga su cuerpo desnudo por las noches.)

            Yacen juntos toda la madrugada, sus manos nostálgicas y sus piernas enredadas.

            A la mañana siguiente, Oikawa Tooru es un hombre comprometido.

            Él, una mera vida desechable, un simple samurái al servicio de su señor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews, kudos?  
> -Pequeña.


	3. III

III

 

想いはずっと届かないまま 今日も冷たい街でひとり 

_Ni siquiera el amor puede salvarme ahora._

Es un pensamiento simple, libre de dramas. Una verdad mientras camina hacia el interior del templo con la cabeza gacha, detrás del heredero de los Oikawa.

El que debería haber sido el futuro marido de su hermana, si Shouyou no hubiese jugado con los hilos del destino hasta enmarañarlos todos. Porque cuando tomó el lugar de Natsu, cuando se negó a ser ayudado por cualquier doncella en el baño, cuando se rehusó a hablar todo lo posible para que nadie escuchase el tono no del todo femenino de su voz, definitivamente terminó de reclamar su parte en todo este enredo.

En medio de toda esa maraña, es él quien ha terminado vistiendo un blanco kimono matrimonial, la impecabilidad de la seda interrumpida solo por algunos patrones de _sakura_. Es él quien va a casarse, y se promete a sí mismo que, si sobrevive a la noche y su «marido» no descubre el engaño, vendrá personalmente al templo para pedir perdón por el sacrilegio que está por cometer.

Alcanzan la parte frontal del templo y la comitiva de sirvientes y doncellas los dejan solos; Shouyou puede ver por primera vez a Oikawa Tooru: es alto (aunque eso ya lo sabía), su cabello castaño está en el punto medio entre rígido y despeinado, y sus ojos hacen juego con su color. Su mirada es amable en un rostro que parece tallado a mano, pero hay algo en el interior de sus ojos que intimida a Shouyou; como si Oikawa guardase un sinfín de secretos, y todos supusiesen malas noticias para el único secreto que él guarda y atesora con su vida.

El secreto que protege la vida de su hermana.

En medio de sus elucubraciones, Shouyou no advierte que Oikawa le extiende una mano; lo hace tardíamente, y se apresura a entregar la suya, un verdadero contraste en tamaño. Su piel es cálida, y no entiende por qué le sorprende.

 _Quizá,_ se dice mientras llevan a cabo el ritual típico de beber las tres copas de _sake_ que ha ensayado por su cuenta una semana _, es porque él luce como si fuera una estatua de mármol._

  
ココが何処かも思い出せない 

 

Sabe que no tiene caso sentir alivio: la primera parte de su suplicio ha pasado, mas esto solo significa que inicia la tortura permanente.

Mientras sonríe y saluda a todos aquellos que han asistido a la ceremonia, entre militares y damas de alcurnia, Oikawa piensa en Iwaizumi. Él, por supuesto, no está invitado a la fiesta. Su deber es velar por su seguridad, pero no aquí, sino en territorio enemigo. Siempre lejos, siempre ausente.

Excepto por cuando retorna y Oikawa recibe su cuerpo cansado no con un mero asentimiento, sino con brazos abiertos y cálidos besos.

«Es mi mejor amigo», es lo que siempre dice a quien sea que haga la pregunta.

No es mentira, después de todo: Iwaizumi _es_ su mejor amigo, aunque sea asimismo su amante.

 _Pero ahora_ , piensa Oikawa mientras acepta sus obsequios de boda con una enorme sonrisa y recuerda la figura menuda que espera por él en su cuarto, _ahora todo debe acabar._

Esas noches que empezaban en jovial camaradería y acababan en apasionados besos han terminado.

Oikawa bebe el _sake_ que le ofrecensin saborearlo verdaderamente.

Todo sabe amargo ahora.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews?  
> -Pequeña.


	4. IV

IV

 

終わらない夜に願いはひとつ “星のない空に輝く光を” 

 

            Shouyou espera por su «marido». Espera con las mangas de su kimono entre los dedos y temblando de miedo. Debería esperarlo de frente, listo para retirar sus ropajes apenas llegue pero…

            Pero sabe que si es necesario hacer eso, todo estará perdido.

            Así que le da la espalda a la puerta de la habitación, y en su lugar observa a través de la rendija de la que da al jardín la luna que baña el patio interior, e incluso el estanque de su nuevo hogar. Siempre considerando que sobreviva a esta noche, claro.

            Es una noche estrellada. El tipo de noches en que él y Natsu solían sentarse en el patio y hablar de constelaciones. Bueno, ella le hablaba de constelaciones; Shouyou se limitaba a escuchar su voz alegre elevarse por sobre el canto de las cigarras.

           _En algún lugar, Natsu y Koushi  deben estar mirando las estrellas juntos_ , se dice. Sí, ellos dos serán felices, pese a que ahora mismo su hermanita aún debe estar llorando la tragedia.

            Shouyou se repite a sí mismo que es afortunado al oír abrirse la puerta corrediza.

            Sabe que lo es, claro que sí: porque si estos son sus últimos momentos, si su engaño fuese a ser descubierto y la ira de su marido desatada como para decidirlo a remediar el deshonor por mano propia, el cielo está estrellado y puede verlo en toda su magnificencia.

            Este cielo estrellado será lo último que vea.

            Espera el reproche, la reprimenda por no ser una «buena esposa». Quizás incluso un golpe, si a Oikawa Tooru se le da por ese lado.

            Lo último que espera es sentir que alguien más se arrodilla a su lado.

            Allí, a una distancia prudencial pero tampoco tan lejana, Oikawa Tooru apoya sus rodillas en el suelo y dirige una mirada al mismo cielo estrellado. Shouyou se gira a mirarlo justo a tiempo para ver cómo sus labios se mueven.

            ―Qué hermosa noche, ¿verdad?

            Es la primera vez que realmente escucha su voz puesto que en la ceremonia solo pronunciaron frases cortas y monosílabos lacónicos, y halla que esta no es del todo acorde a su figura; es casi infantil, y al mismo tiempo, sienta bien con su imagen benevolente. Al menos la imagen de mármol que Oikawa parece romper con su sonrisa afable.

            ―S-sí.

            Su lengua se ha hecho un nudo en su boca, mas recuerda a tiempo que debe dirigirse al joven como su marido:  
            ―Oikawa… -sama.

            El joven niega con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa, y replica:

            ―«Tooru-san» bastará. Soy tu esposo. No tu señor.

            Shouyou preferiría mil veces que fuese lo último. Pero Oikawa no parece advertirlo, perdido en la inmensidad celeste durante un largo rato.

            Cuando parece que ya ha disfrutado lo suficiente del resplandor de las estrellas, fija la vista en Shouyou. Este, por su parte, al caer en la cuenta de que ha permanecido escudriñando el rostro ajeno en una completa falta de descortesía, aparta la vista con tanta brusquedad que teme recibir una reprimenda también por eso.

            Empero, lo único que Oikawa dice antes de levantarse en un grácil movimiento es:

            ―Las últimas semanas debieron ser el infierno para ti, Hina-chan. Pero hoy ya puedes dormir con tranquilidad.

            No «Natsu» o «Nacchan». «Hina-chan». Shouyou se pregunta si llamarlo por un apellido que ya no le pertenece es su manera de poner distancia.

 

* * *

 

 

            Shouyou se cambia a una bata ligera que ha encontrado en el vestidor adyacente, diseñada esta para cubrir su modestia incluso en partes que no le importaría exponer, mientras que Oikawa viste una a juego, aunque algo más masculina.

            Se acuestan en la misma cama, a una distancia más corta que larga que solo lo preocupa más.

            No obstante, en ningún momento su esposo hace el más mínimo intento por acercarse a él.

            Solo pronuncia palabras que Shouyou graba en su mente antes de dormirse:

            ―Nada de esto fue mi idea. Lo siento.

            Y así, Shouyou se sume en un pesado pero merecido sueño.

            Ha sobrevivido a la noche de bodas.

            Su secreto sigue a salvo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Comentarios? ¿Kudos? Por favor :c  
> -Pequeña.


	5. V

V

 

戻れない場所に捨てたものでさえ 生まれ変わって明日をきっと照らす 

 

            Es una tarde en la habitación de Oikawa cuando Iwaizumi aparta su boca como si el contacto lo repugnase. Su esposa ha ido al pueblo a comprar ropa, mas eso no limpia los pecados de nadie.

            Lo oculto nunca fue una expiación.

            ―Oikawa…

            ―Pero te _quiero_.

            Son tres palabras comunes y corrientes. No es siquiera un argumento. Iwaizumi piensa que, si alguien no necesita un argumento, es justamente Oikawa Tooru, el futuro emperador.

            ―No puedes hacerle esto a tu esposa.

            Oikawa se cruza de brazos y suelta una risita casi inaudible, para luego pasarse una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo en lo que Iwaizumi reconoce como un golpe bajo, la seducción a un nivel instintivo.

            ―¿Qué es esto, Iwa-chan? ¿Pretendes meterme la idea de que sufre un engaño a mis manos, de que lágrimas serán derramadas solo porque su esposo no corresponde a su amor? Piensa otra vez.

            «Esposo». Aun ahora la palabra le duele. No sabe si este dolor de desear algo francamente inalcanzable es propio, o si es todo parte del plan de Oikawa.

            Porque él es así. Toma, tira, avanza; todo gira en torno a sus caprichos. Iwaizumi lo ama, pero sabe que es así; si necesita acariciar, acaricia, tal y como lo prueba el dedo que siente bajar por su mejilla.

_Si necesita besar, besa._

            Y sus labios ya se aprietan contra los suyos, ya exigen, ya reclaman el cariño y el calor y todo lo que le fuese negado a su sangre real. Es así como terminan de vuelta en un abrazo que es todo sudor y gruñidos, conciencia hecha virutas aunque sea sobre la misma cama que anteriormente lo asquease ante la idea de Oikawa yaciendo con otra persona de esta misma manera.

            Pese al fuego y los temblores, Iwaizumi la ve en el momento justo en que Oikawa lo acoge en su cuerpo.

            La joven con el cabello del color de un atardecer, la esposa de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos castaños están asustados. La puerta entreabierta es suficiente para concederle una escena inolvidable, una que no abandonará su mente mientras eleve los ojos a su esposo durante el resto de su vida.

            Iwaizumi quiere decir algo ―avisar, reclamar, acusarla a ella o a Oikawa, _lo que sea_ ― pero la boca de su mejor amigo vuelve a llamarlo, y más que llamarlo, lo ahoga.

            _Si necesita herir, hiere._

            Y nada ni nadie puede negársele a Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Reviews? Por favor...


	6. VI

VI

 

星屑のなかであなたに出会えたいつかの気持ちのまま会えたらよかった 

           

Shouyou comprende perfectamente su lugar en esa casa, tal y como lo comprendiese en su antiguo hogar: es nada más un ornamento para Oikawa Tooru. A duras penas puede cumplir con este rol: sabe escribir y leer solo porque Natsu se lo enseñase, y su caligrafía dista mucho de ser perfecta, lo que le ha granjeado clases extra como la «señora de la casa».

El lado bueno es que el mismísimo Oikawa Tooru lo ha autorizado a pasar todo su tiempo libre en los establos, admirando la belleza de sus corceles y hasta permitirse montar uno ocasionalmente de acuerdo a su capricho.

            En realidad, Shouyou sospecha que esto se debe a que Oikawa desea el mayor tiempo libre posible para pasarlo con su amante, ese joven samurái a su servicio, Iwaizumi Hajime. A él no le importa; sabe que es un intruso en esta casa, tal y como Oikawa lo es en su propia vida.

            Pensando en todo eso y concentrado en dominar los kanjis de su nombre (o mejor dicho, el de Natsu), Shouyou pierde la noción del tiempo y, para cuando se da cuenta, ya son las diez.

            Debió haberse hallado en su lecho a las diez menos cuarto.

            Se apresura en guardar los materiales de estudio y camina lo más rápido que puede hasta su cuarto. (Lo que no es mucho, con el maldito kimono que lleva puesto y que lo enlentece considerablemente).

            Cuando alcanza el pasillo que da a su recámara, se esfuerza por tornar sus pisadas en inaudibles.

            Lo que escucha, en cambio, lo deja clavado frente a la puerta entreabierta.

            ―No puedes. Te lo prohíbo. Soy tu señor, y te lo prohíbo.

            Se trata de Oikawa, por supuesto; puede verlo a través del resquicio de la puerta corrediza. Frente a él se encuentra Iwaizumi.

            En ese momento nadie creería que son amantes.

            ―Sabes muy bien que el campo de batalla es donde debo est…

            ― _Tonterías_ , Iwaizumi.

            Si bien el samurái no parece inmutarse aparte de mirarlo fijamente, Shouyou se estremece al oír cómo Oikawa lo llama por su apellido a secas, en lugar de su cariñoso honorífico.

            ―Algún día, Oikawa ―murmura entonces―, comprenderás que hay cosas mil veces más importantes que tus caprichos. Cuando ese día llegue, ¡tal vez dejes de lastimar a gente inocente con tus estúpidas maquinaciones!

            ―Si te refieres a Hina-chan…

            ―¡Me refiero a mí!

            Oikawa se detiene en seco, y su mirada luce sencillamente atónita. Como si repentinamente Iwaizumi lo hubiese desvestido y dejado en completo ridículo frente a una multitud.

            ―Tal vez no se te haya ocurrido antes, _Kusokawa_ , pero soy un guerrero. No un amante. Mucho menos el amante de un hombre _casado_.

            Oikawa intenta de nuevo, y Shouyou puede ver que su postura elegante se ha desvanecido para ser reemplazada por una casi sumisa. Comprende entonces que hay más que una relación emperador-samurái o simple pasión entre ellos; existe una amistad, una amistad de años que cimenta esa familiaridad.

            ―Iwa-chan…

            ―Reflexiona sobre lo que te he dicho. Hablaremos cuando vuelva. O bien…

            Iwaizumi, como buen guerrero, espera para dar la estocada final. Shouyou la ve llegar, y aprieta los labios cuando el samurái le da la espalda a su señor y pronuncia:

            ―O bien, ya no habrá necesidad de hablar sobre nada.

            Es un hombre, y de repente es una sombra; se ha marchado.

            Y Oikawa…

            Oikawa es un hombre, y de repente es una estatua.

            _No._

            Oikawa Tooru no es una estatua.

            Es solo un hombre.

            Un hombre que sufre bajo el peso de un título que no puede sostener.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
> -Pequeña


	7. VII

VII

 

戻らない過去に泣いたことでさえ 生まれ変わって明日をきっと照らしてくれる

De esa noche transcurre un mes. Transcurren dos meses. Cuatro. Seis.

Han pasado ya seis meses de la partida de Iwaizumi cuando, durante una fría noche de invierno, el padre de Oikawa entra en la recta final de su enfermedad. Su hijo acude raudo a su lado, ojeras acumuladas de varias noches sin dormir, y pese a su rostro exhausto, su voz siempre es suave:

―No es necesario que estés a mi lado, Hina-chan.

Pero Shouyou se queda siempre. No al lado del padre de Oikawa, mas sí fuera de su habitación, esperando por él; es lo que se espera que haga. Puede ver a su esposo de rodillas al lado de la cabecera del emperador, y puede ver cómo toma entre sus dedos jóvenes su mano envejecida antes de tiempo.

―Gobierna con sabiduría, hijo mío.

Es lo primero y último que Shouyou escucha de la boca del emperador, y se pregunta si nunca dirigió a su hijo palabras cálidas. Palabras como las que él recibía de Natsu.

No obstante, su concentración se rompe al ver a Oikawa emerger de la habitación del ahora difunto.

A su alrededor, los sirvientes, los guardias, todas las personas en la residencia real se inclinan ante su esposo. La mente de Shouyou asimila algo más tarde el porqué, y se apresura a ponerse de rodillas ante el nuevo emperador.

Oikawa lo toma de la muñeca antes de que pueda inclinarse hacia el suelo, y Shouyou levanta la vista, asustado: tal vez ha notado su distracción, su equivocación, y ya espera la dura reprimenda.

Pese a esto, solo recibe ayuda para ponerse de pie, y la misma voz afable, aunque ronca por el cansancio:

―Nunca te pongas de rodillas ante mí, Hina-chan. Estamos casados.

Lo deja libre entonces y camina hacia su cuarto. Shouyou atina a seguirlo como un cachorrito perdido. Sus ojos le escuecen, y se da cuenta de que es porque quiere llorar.

No sabe nada sobre Oikawa Tooru; es un completo misterio, y es tan gentil como es caprichoso.

Pero quiere llorar.

Porque si algo sabe sobre este hombre, es que él no lo hará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Comentarios, kudos?  
> -Pequeña


	8. VIII

VIII

 

眠れないときは そっと手をつないでくれたらうれしい

Tres meses siendo oficialmente emperador, y Oikawa no ha hecho el menor intento de acercarse a él además de algunas fórmulas de cortesía, si bien no ha vuelto a ver a Iwaizumi desde esa noche; ni siquiera en el funeral de su padre. Shouyou teme por su secreto al principio, mas luego ve que Oikawa en verdad ama al samurái.

Lo ve en cómo lo espera todas las noches sentado en el pasillo que da al patio interior, frente a la habitación de ambos, mientras el paisaje pasa de un blanco inmaculado a un rosa borroneado de flores de cerezo como lluvia.

Lo ve en su expresión ausente cada vez que dirige su mirada a la luna.

Él no conoce otro amor que el que siente por Natsu, por lo que es normal que a esta misma hora de la tarde, Oikawa despierte en él una curiosidad que raya en la fascinación.

Shouyou es consciente de que es idiota, sí, mas cree que es en estos momentos, cuando se acuesta a dormir y puede ver la espalda de Oikawa desde su lecho, que siente algo de afecto hacia su esposo.

Y si era apenas una sospecha, apenas un pensamiento fugaz, está seguro de que le importa más de lo que debería la noche en una sombra se aproxima desde el patio y, en lugar de correr a besarlo, se arrodilla frente al emperador.

No es Iwaizumi; es su reemplazo. Porque Iwaizumi se ha convertido en una verdadera sombra, en aire, en tierra, en todo lo que existe pero no  _vive_. Ha dado la vida por el emperador, ha cumplido con su deber, y Shouyou piensa que el nuevo samurái no tiene idea de cuántas puñaladas ha asestado a su señor en los primeros cinco minutos de conocerlo.

Oikawa recibe el mensaje con serenidad, asiente, y despacha al guerrero.

Shouyou finge estar profundamente dormido para que Oikawa pueda llorar en paz, rasgarse las vestiduras y arroparse por completo en el color blanco antes de ir a la cama, donde su cuerpo sigue temblando del llanto que nadie puede oír, y mucho menos comprender.

¡Ah, y no obstante, Shouyou lo  _oye_ , Shouyou lo  _comprende_ …!

Pero guarda silencio hasta que no se oyen esos blasfemos sollozos, sino únicamente la respiración pesada de quien se ha rendido al sueño tras un intenso sufrimiento.

Levanta los párpados, entonces, y absorbe todos los detalles del rostro de Oikawa, quien se ha girado hacia él sin darse cuenta. De su indescriptible belleza, de su dolor inconmensurable.

Shouyou sabe que no es suficientemente bueno. Para nada, para nadie. No lo fue para su familia, y no lo es tampoco para esta otra familia que —ha llegado a comprender— es similar a la suya en muchos aspectos.

Y sin embargo,  _quiere_  serlo. Dios, ¡cómo desearía ser suficientemente  _bueno_  por una vez…!

Sin embargo, tenerse pena a sí mismo no es una característica de su personalidad, así que no deja anidar a este sentimiento similar a un cuervo en su pecho.

Deja mejor que anide el sentimiento cálido y reconfortante que lo invade al tomar la mano de Oikawa Tooru antes de cerrar los ojos.

夜明けは来るよと 囁いていて 嘘でもいいから

Cuando Oikawa abre los ojos, ya son las siete de la mañana. Es tarde, muy tarde para el emperador del Japón, y no le importa porque todo a su alrededor es cálido, y lo último que su mente nublada puede alcanzar a recordar es que la noche anterior  _no era así_ , porque todo era frío y aterrador.

Es cálido, muy cálido, y descubre por qué al mover la mano; entre sus dedos han ido a enlazarse otros. Allí, en esos pequeños espacios vacíos, hay deditos que brotan como pequeñas flores crecidas en una noche. Aún algo dormido, sigue la mano con la mirada; no parece el brazo de Iwaizumi…

… y no lo es, claro que no, porque recuerda que Iwaizumi ya no  _está_.

Es el bracito de la criatura que duerme plácidamente junto a él. Oikawa Tooru esboza una sonrisa débil, consciente al fin de los restos de lágrimas en su rostro, y de las que se deslizan por él nuevamente al asimilar en la mañana lo que ya anoche había comprendido.

―Qué idiota.

Cierra los ojos de vuelta, porque todavía no está listo para despertar en un mundo en el que Iwaizumi ya no existe.

Y pese a todo, no le importa estrujar durante su letargo los dedos de Hinata Shouyou.

Aunque ni siquiera sepa que ese es su nombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón. En serio. Perdón. ;_;  
> ¿Comentarios?  
> -Pequeña.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después del último capítulo, mi mejor amigo me dijo que se arrepentía de haberme hecho ver Haikyuu!! por lo que les hice a "sus bebés".  
> Son mis bebés también. Lo siento.  
> Espero que me perdones con este capítulo, hermoso.

IX

 

Vuelven a pasar los días y meses, y todas las noches se repite el mismo gesto mudo.

Simples dedos entrelazados. Simple calor reconfortante que ―Shouyou espera― ayude a aliviar el dolor de Oikawa.

A Shouyou le sorprende que este no se diese cuenta nunca, pues siempre despierta antes como para retirar la mano antes de ser descubierto.

A Oikawa no le sorprende, para nada.

願いはずっと叶わないまま 今夜 星座を連れ去って 消えてしまった.

Shouyou lleva ya una hora contemplando el patio. Sus clases no son hasta la tarde, así que tiene todo este tiempo para reflexionar sobre su vida como parte de la familia Oikawa.

Como «esposa» del emperador.

―¿Hina-chan?

Se gira al instante y lucha contra la instintiva reacción de hacer una reverencia ante Oikawa. Sabe que él no desea eso, sí, pero es un poco difícil no inclinarse cuando lo ve vestido no con sus atavíos reales, sino con un simple par de hakamas que no desmeritan ni un poco su porte real.

Si es verdad que el emperador desciende de un dios, Shouyou puede apreciarlo a simple vista al mirar a su esposo.

―Me gustaría que te vistas. Vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

No sabe a qué viene esto, mas con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, retorna al cuarto, apresurado, y se dispone a arreglarse. En todo este tiempo, nunca lo han ayudado a vestir: se ha negado rotundamente y, cuando las sirvientas comunicaron escandalizadas este problema al siervo más leal de Oikawa ―un anciano que lo había servido desde su niñez―, este había replicado que «hay damas más delicadas que otras», y que lo dejasen por la paz.

Cuando finalmente está vestido con una simple yukata azul (porque sí, ha debido aprender a colocársela por cuenta propia), una criada le indica que el emperador espera por él al frente de la casa. Ya afuera, se encuentra con Oikawa, quien esboza una sonrisa tranquila antes de decir:

―Esa yukata te sienta perfectamente.

Lo siguiente que hace es ofrecerle la mano para ayudarlo a subir al carruaje, el «gracias» de Shouyou quedando atrapado entre su lengua y sus labios cuando siente los dedos cálidos y gentiles antes de percibir el calor corporal de su esposo, quien se sienta seguidamente a su lado.

No pregunta adónde van exactamente, y solo recorre con la mirada el pueblo que visitó apenas un par de veces, como un mozo de establo. Todo se le hace nuevo y brillante: la risa de los niños, las parejas que caminan en sincronía, los tenderos y sus cánticos de precios que no significan nada para Oikawa, y que en cambio para él suponían hace no mucho tiempo atrás tres días y sus noches de alimentos.

Sin embargo, hay algo más: la ciudad está iluminada, está limpia y ordenada, y hasta los niños más pequeños van bien vestidos. De sogas casi invisibles que se extienden entre los techos de las casas cuelgan lamparitas con inscripciones que Shouyou apenas empieza a reconocer.

Reconoce los grafemas para «luz solar» y «río» en dos lamparitas aisladas, y siente su pecho cálido con un logro tan pequeño pero evidente.

―Tooru-san…

Está a punto de preguntárselo cuando el carruaje se detiene. Oikawa baja de un brinco, para el asombro de todos los presentes que lo observan como si el suelo fuese indigno de ser pisado por él. No obstante, él solo tiene ojos para Shouyou, y este, por una vez, está feliz de que así sea; es como si Oikawa no se fijase en ninguna de las miradas que recibe, en ninguna de las chicas lindas que se congregan ya a unos pasos de él para admirar su figura tallada por seres ajenos a este mundo.

Shouyou sabe que no las mirará, tanto como sabe que esta falta de interés no se debe a él sino a un alma ausente.

―No habrás pensado que dejaríamos de asistir al  _bon odori_ , ¿verdad?

Por supuesto. Shouyou no maneja las fechas de los festivales porque su padre no lo dejaba salir del establo regularmente (y menos aún si había festividades a las que la familia Hinata, la casa  _oficial_  de los Hinata debía asistir), pero tiene sentido que se trate de esa celebración; hace ya un tiempo que los cerezos se han llevado sus vestidos para dar paso al canto estival de las cigarras.

No, no sabe sobre celebraciones; él solo miraba los fuegos artificiales de lejos, deleitándose en su belleza etérea, esperando con ansias el retorno de su hermana para oír de su boca lo que él solo alcanzaba a imaginar.

Y no obstante, aquí está ahora, caminando al lado del mismísimo emperador del Japón. Sus ojos se iluminan ante los puestos de juegos y de comida y las flores y los trajes y  _oh_ , los niños que ríen y juegan y  _todo es mucho, muchísimo mejor de lo que Natsu pudo describirle jamás_.

Controla sus ansias de salir corriendo cuando Oikawa se inclina hacia él para susurrarle al oído ―y Shouyou lo oye perfectamente, como si toda la conmoción a su alrededor no existiese―:

―Ve a explorar. Yo te sigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que me perdone... ¿Comentarios?  
> -Pequeña


	10. x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi amigo no me perdonó. Sniff.

X

もう、戻れない…

Oikawa ve el pequeño rostro iluminarse, los ojos como dos centellas y la sonrisa enorme que deja escapar apenas un breve «¡gracias!» antes de que el menudo cuerpo salga disparado en medio del festival.

La risa le sale natural ante el espectáculo, y no le importa si acaba de bajar de su nube sagrada ante tantas personas; se echa a correr detrás de la mata de cabello rojo, y todas las luces pasan a su lado como murallas impenetrables.

Allí está esa indómita criatura, frente a un puesto cualquiera.

Allí está, ¿no la ven?, es la que corre a tomar a los niños de las manos y les regala el juguete que acaba de ganar en un puesto.

Es la que salta cuando no puede ver un teatro de títeres por la altura del público (y a la que Oikawa levanta gentilmente entre sus brazos, para su gran humillación).

Es la que baila al frente de la gente, la que lidera el círculo formado para dar gracias por la cosecha y la abundancia y todas las cosas buenas; la mismísima abundancia y felicidad dirigiendo a las demás personas.

Oikawa solo piensa en cómo este es un instante único, porque todos los cuerpos que yacieron alguna vez a su lado son únicos y efímeros, y piensa en la envidia que deben de sentir todas las personas a su alrededor.

_Después de todo, nadie más que yo despierta a tu lado_.

Es esa idea, tan fugaz, la que hace que se esfuerce por correr a una velocidad parecida, a una velocidad con la que de hecho  _pueda_  alcanzar a esa pequeña pólvora humana.

Cuando toma su mano y encierra los deditos entre los suyos, su menudo cuerpo se detiene. Su mirada busca censura en su rostro, y Oikawa detesta hacer sentir a este ángel hecho carne de esa manera aunque solo fuese por unos segundos.

Quiere decirle «nunca te lastimaría».

Quiere decirle «lamento si lo hice antes, no lo haré de vuelta».

Y «quiero mirarte un poco más».

O al menos «quiero caminar a tu lado».

Pero lo más importante:

«No quiero que nuestras manos entrelazadas tan fuertemente continúen siendo solo un sueño».

Sin embargo, todo lo que dice es:

―Ven conmigo.

En este momento, no hay palabras que expresen mejor lo que siente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Comentarios? ;_;  
> -Pequeña


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *REDOBLE DE TAMBORES*

XI

 

終わらない夜に願いはひとつ "星のない空に輝く光を"

Una simple sonrisa transformada en palabras, y ya corre él, y ya corre Hina-chan a su lado.

Corren hacia la colina, corren entre la gente, corren entre las disculpas y las reverencias a la pareja real, corren hasta el puente y más allá, hasta el bosque y hasta los árboles y hasta el silencio.

Hasta el tronco caído que es mejor que cualquier trono, hasta que están sentados, dos personas juntas, y las estrellas y los destellos de los fuegos artificiales son todo lo que ven por encima de las hojas.

Hasta que todo lo que siente es el cuerpo ajeno relajado contra el suyo, el resplandor de las estrellas más brillantes reflejándose en su rostro calmo, en su rostro infantil e inocente, y todo lo que importa es su sonrisa en aquel momento.

Oikawa solo puede preguntarse si, desde algún lugar entre las estrellas, Iwaizumi puede verlo. Si puede verlo al lado de su Hina-chan, y  _reír_  por lo ciego que ha sido su mejor amigo, por lo caprichoso y tonto y torpe que ha sido hasta hace apenas unos minutos, y porque en algún momento entre callada devoción y reverencias, entre llanto e ira por un amor hecho polvo, se ha visto a sí mismo hilando más suspiros que palabras para una persona que ha llegado a su vida de la manera más ridícula.

No, esto no tiene la predestinación de una amistad imperecedera, ni su amarga libertad. Esto es un hueso roto y roído, una vasija de agua hecha añicos y cubierta de tierra seca a través de la cual han brotado raíces de una flor de nombre desconocido.

Y cuando ve a este dulce ser, a este fuego corpóreo, desea ser él quien junte los pedazos; desea ser él quien reconstruya su vida segada y lo tome de las manos cuando sus pasos apenas dejan huellas en la arena.

Desea darle un nombre a esto, bautizar este descubrimiento con su propio nombre escrito en respiraciones.

―Ey, Hina-chan.

Haciendo casi un esfuerzo por separar la vista del espectáculo nocturno, la cabecita se gira hacia él, se levanta para buscar sus ojos.

―¿Sí, Tooru-san?

Oikawa sabe que, si quiere ganar, debe primero perder algunas cosas. Entre ellas, ese manto oscuro con el que siempre disfraza sus intenciones de simple travesura, aunque esto haga temblar nuevamente la voz que apenas ha aprendido a llamarlo sin interrupciones causadas por el miedo.

Porque la persona con la que pasará el resto de su vida no se merece mentiras ni artificios.

Se merece toda la verdad, y la responsabilidad que esta conlleva.

Y la verdad es que hay una sola cosa que Oikawa desea en este momento.

―Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí.

Y si algo sabe Oikawa Tooru con certeza es que, desde que era niño, todo aquello que desea, ha de dársele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J3j3j3j3 Oikawa sos un puto.  
> ¿Comentarios? c:  
> -Pequeña


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me adelanto con este cap porque mañana voy a estar todo el día fuera. Este es el del sábado. A medianoche del domingo, esperen el siguiente -con algo de suerte- u3u  
> Oikawa es mi bb precioso, por cierto, por si no sabían (?)

XII

 

今は遠すぎて儚い星でも 生まれ変わって夜空をきっと照らす

Shouyou guarda silencio durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa.

Oikawa Tooru se ha propuesto enamorarlo, y todo estaría en orden si fuese en realidad su esposa.

_Si fuese en realidad mujer._

Pero ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que no lo es? ¿Lo repudiará, lo acusará de engaño, traición, incluso de algo más grave? ¿Lo mandará matar?

¿O será él mismo quien lo haga?

Baja la cabeza y observa sus manos, las cuales reposan sobre su regazo. Observa su cuerpo andrógino, la figura que le ha salvado hasta el momento.

No desea ser mujer; es hombre, nació hombre, y desea que se lo vea como tal.

―Tooru-san…

Su esposo desvía la mirada de los árboles que brincan a los costados del carruaje.

―¿Pasa algo, Hina-chan?

La forma en la que pronuncia su apellido es dolorosa, pero al menos no se miente a sí mismo al no llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

Porque no conoce su verdadero nombre de pila, en primer lugar.

―Dijiste… Dijiste  _eso_ …

―Oh, sí. Dije que haría que te enamoraras de mí.

Se encoge instintivamente y trata de reprimir el temblor que le causa saber cuán inminentemente perdido se halla.

―Pero… ¿qué pasa con Iwaizumi-san?

Es la peor pregunta que puede hacer, y aun así la hace. Una pequeña parte suya espera que Oikawa Tooru se enoje, se enfade y le grite, que se sienta humillado por ese pequeño trozo de intimidad que Shouyou enarbola no en represalia (porque no hubo ofensa en primer lugar), sino por genuinas ansias de saber, de comprender a este hombre un poco más.

Comprende que debió haber esperado todo menos eso.

Comprende que debió haber esperado que Oikawa Tooru riese y, en un gesto amigable, rodease su cuerpo con un brazo.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede con Iwa-chan?

Shouyou aprieta los labios y se enfoca en sus dedos. Los dedos que él sabe que son masculinos, dedos que saben peinar crines y ensillar corceles, si bien ahora solo se dedican a palpar finas telas y remojar pinceles en negra tinta.

―Tú… Tú lo amas.

Es la verdad. Shouyou sabe que está diciendo la verdad.

―Sí ―responde entonces Oikawa, aunque la sonrisa no desaparece―. Lo amo aun ahora, aunque ya no sea más que polvo. Y me gusta pensar, por cierto ―añade de forma soñadora―, que Iwa-chan sería polvo de estrellas.

Shouyou no entiende por qué esto le duele. No sabe si le duele por Oikawa o…

… por sí mismo.

―Entonces ¿por qué…?

Sabe que Oikawa esperará pacientemente por sus palabras, esperará todo lo que haga falta.

Pero también sabe que las palabras que quiere decir no son fáciles; se enredan, se contorsionan en horribles esculturas en algún lugar dentro de su boca.

Levanta la mirada solo para encontrarse con su expresión paciente, su rostro despejado.

―¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

Oikawa no le da una respuesta. Su voz, en cambio, es juguetona al hablar:

―No-lo-sé. Aunque, Hina-chan, creo que soy yo el que debería hacerte una pregunta en esta situación.

Cuando ve que Shouyou se limita a esperar por su pregunta, Oikawa al fin habla:

―¿Por qué tomaste mi mano durante tantas noches, hmm?

Todavía sin ninguna respuesta, Shouyou mira al frente. La casa se hace cada vez más grande.

Shouyou, al igual que Oikawa, sabe la respueta a la pregunta que le fue hecha.

Los dos saben las respuestas a ambas preguntas.

Shouyou desearía cerrar los ojos.

Abrirlos.

No haber conocido jamás a Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Comentarios? c:   
> -Pequeña


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF IS ALL WE NEED

XIII

 

星屑のなかで出会えた奇跡が 人ゴミのなかにまた見えなくなる

Oikawa, para sorpresa de Shouyou, no hace nada fuera de lo normal. No intenta besarlo, ni le dedica frases de amor. Incluso han dejado de tomarse de las manos (la vergüenza de Shouyou le impide repetir el gesto). La mayor cercanía que comparten es cuando toman té durante las tardes.

O, como ahora, cuando solo se sienta a su lado y mira a las estrellas con él. Siente que casi ― _casi_ ― podría decirle, podría contarle sobre Natsu y Koushi, sobre cuánto los quiere y los extraña.

_Pero él cree estar casado con Natsu_.

Opta por callar, por supuesto. Junto a él, Oikawa levanta la mano y traza constelaciones con sus dedos.

Shouyou lo observa en silencio. Desearía poder detener el movimiento de su brazo, de su mano, de sus dedos.

Porque todo esto es una mentira tan grande, todo esto es una puesta en escena, y en el momento en que Oikawa Tooru le ordene desnudarse, él tendrá que cumplir.

Como si leyera su mente, su esposo habla, y sus palabras son apenas un poco más fuertes que un susurro:

―Sabes… ¿verdad? Que por este lazo invisible que nos une, tienes la obligación de cumplir mis órdenes.

Shouyou guarda silencio, su postura rígida. Todas las posibles respuestas son afirmativas, y él no desea afirmar nada solo para estar más a su merced.

―Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no es así?

La pregunta es directa, aunque Oikawa no lo mire.

―Sí.

―Bien.

Oikawa se pone de pie, y Shouyou lo contempla desde abajo. Su mirada es casi suplicante.

¿Es este su plan? ¿Doblegarlo mediante los juramentos hechos a una deidad que no habla, que no se manifiesta a nadie?

_Ah, pero ni siquiera llegará a obtener lo que desea…_

No es solo porque sea hombre, en realidad; es porque es  _él_ , y no Natsu.

Es porque es  _él_ , y no Iwaizumi.

Cuando Oikawa habla, no obstante, todo lo que dice deja de rodillas a Shouyou. Lo doblega con apenas unas cuantas respiraciones hechas gotas de saliva.

―Olvida eso. Bórralo por completo de tu mente.

Sin más preámbulo, se retira para dormir. Shouyou se gira súbitamente, como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado, y pregunta:

―Pero ¿ _por qué_?

Quiere entender. Quiere saber. No soporta ser siempre el ignorante, siempre el dejado de lado. Y aun así, parece que estos días, todo lo que hace es preguntar motivos y razones de conductas que no comprende ni con las respuestas que le son dadas…

Oikawa lo mira por encima del hombro con su característica sonrisa colgando de los labios.

―Porque no necesito de juramentos hechos contra tu voluntad para ganarme tu amor, Hina-chan.

Shouyou mira al frente, porque todo lo que puede hacer es mirar al frente.

Mira al frente cuando lo oye acostarse.

Y definitivamente mira al frente cuando va a yacer a su lado, y Oikawa, sonriente, entrelaza sus dedos antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sonríe porque es su victoria, Shouyou lo sabe, y considera la idea de borrar esa sonrisa que se le incrusta bajo la piel con su propia boca.

El pensamiento dura una respiración.

Y termina durmiéndose sin hacer ni decir nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Comentarios? c:  
> -Pequeña


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :C  
> Insisto con que escuchen esto al leer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nj-LnZqY-0  
> O esto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-53SghjHto

XIV

 

戻らない過去に泣いた夜たちに 告げるサヨナラ明日はきっと輝けるように

Todo cambia, aunque a la vez permanece igual. Shouyou lo siente en la mirada atenta de Oikawa, en la forma en la que camina a su lado cuando sale al jardín, entre hierba y árboles.

Es como una manta de seda; lo protege, mas no lo agobia.

Es la persona más poderosa del Japón, y si bien Shouyou no lo tiene a sus pies, comprende en la sonrisa de Oikawa que de hecho  _podría_.

Empero, no piensa en eso cuando apoya su cabeza tiernamente sobre el hombro de su esposo. No piensa en eso cuando Oikawa lo rodea con un brazo, y juntos contemplan el atardecer; las primeras estrellas asomándose por encima de los matices dorados.

―¿Qué crees que nos dirían las estrellas si pudiesen hablar, Tooru-san? Si fueras una estrella, ¿qué dirías?

Es un suspiro, un signo de confianza, y Oikawa cavila largamente antes de responder:

―«No me dejes». ―Piensa un segundo más y agrega―: Y «quédate».

Shouyou suelta una risita y le da un leve golpe en el hombro. Le sale natural esto. Le sale natural confiar en él.

―¡Qué cruel, Hina-chan!

―¡Qué palabras tan raras para una estrella!

Oikawa se encoge de hombros, compungido. Shouyou nota que luce algo avergonzado.

La explicación no se hace esperar.

―Es lo que yo te diría si fuese una estrella.

Shouyou se muerde la lengua para no preguntar por qué piensa que lo dejaría. Se muerde la lengua para recordarse que es un impostor, y no una dama enamorada.

Aunque tal vez la segunda afirmación sea mitad cierta.

―Tooru-san…

No tiene nada que decir. Solo pronuncia su nombre por costumbre, porque es su mantra, porque es la única palabra segura que conoce. Oikawa quizás lo sepa, y por eso inclina su rostro hacia él y roza con sus labios su mejilla.

Shouyou comprende demasiado tarde que no ha intentado apartarse.

Comprende demasiado tarde que no lo ha hecho porque pensó que iba a besarlo.  
Cuando Oikawa retrocede, la mano de Shouyou se aferra a la tela de su yukata.

―Tooru-san…

Sabe lo que está pidiendo. Lo pide sin palabras, y Oikawa lo escucha en esta misma plegaria muda.

Su esposo se gira por completo hacia él. Sus manos van a parar a su espalda; las siente a través de la fina tela de sus ropas. Shouyou levanta la cara, sus labios listos.

―Hina-chan…

Listos para los de Oikawa, que nunca llegan.

―No puedo evitar preguntarme…

Porque solo llegan las palabras que son como un cubo de agua fría.

―… ¿por qué me mentirías?

Antes de que Shouyou pueda reaccionar, Oikawa desliza las manos hacia delante, hacia su pecho y, en un certero movimiento, lo empuja hasta dejarlo tendido sobre el suelo de madera.

Abre la parte superior de sus ropajes de golpe.

―¡No, espe…!

Las súplicas no llegan a tiempo: como si fuese un trapo de cocina cualquiera, Oikawa rasga toda tela que todavía proteja a Shouyou, lo deja descubierto, su torso desnudo.

El torso que pertenece indudablemente a un hombre.

Shouyou tiembla. Pero no puede siquiera cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

Así como así, el hechizo de amor sobre el emperador se ha desvanecido.

Este solo lo observa con ojos fríos, calculadores.

―Me  _mentiste_. Me  _mentiste_ todo este tiempo.

Es un suspiro más hastiado que indignado. Oikawa retrocede sin decir nada más. Se pone de pie, y Shouyou solo atina a morderse los labios para no ponerse a llorar, sus ojos fijos en el rostro inexpresivo frente a él.

―Y nunca consideraste siquiera decirme la verdad, ¿o me equivoco?

No hay palabras, y Shouyou siente que no puede escuchar nada, porque Oikawa Tooru no se equivoca. Siente que se ha quedado sordo, y aun así lo último que dice el emperador penetra de alguna manera a través de sus oídos:

―Ah, sí que eres cruel…,  _Nacchan_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me fue a la puta el babu u_u Les dije que disfrutaran el fluff (?) ¿Comentarios? ;_;  
> -Pequeña


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi mejor amigo por poco y no me retiró su amistad por el cap anterior D:   
> Pero sé que a él le gusta sufrir, así que acá tenés más, Alan C:

XV

 

«Algún día, Oikawa, comprenderás que hay cosas mil veces más importantes que tus caprichos. Cuando ese día llegue, ¡tal vez dejes de lastimar a gente inocente con tus estúpidas maquinaciones!».

Pero Iwaizumi se equivocó, sí, él está seguro de ello.

Porque Iwaizumi nunca pensó que él sería capaz de guardar un secreto con su vida. Iwaizumi nunca  _consideró_  que de hecho él podría ver más allá de sí mismo, fijarse en el empeño de este chico por no ser descubierto, porque protegía  _algo_  más importante que su propia existencia.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, la primera vez que Oikawa Tooru vio a su futura esposa ―la clara imagen de un chico vestido de mujer que aparentemente solo él distinguía―, la curiosidad le ganó al orgullo.

No obstante, esta se desvaneció prontamente, y en su lugar vino la gratitud: gratitud por tenerlo en su vida, fuera como fuese.

Y sin embargo, al final, tal y como Iwaizumi había previsto, sus caprichos han avasallado toda su paciencia y amabilidad.

_De seguro me odia_.

Ha hecho algo horrible, algo atroz, y comprende al instante que debe remediarlo a como dé lugar.

Desliza la puerta de su habitación, dispuesto a correr adonde haga falta, adonde  _él_  esté.

Pero entonces, se encuentra con el consejero real que cae de rodillas al verlo.

―Su Majestad Imperial… ―tartamudea, y Oikawa no escucha nada más de lo que tiene para decir.

Lo comprende al instante.

Es el emperador, y sus obligaciones vienen antes que sus deseos.

 

こんなちいさな星座なのに ココにいたこと 気付いてくれて ありがとう

 

Esa noche se acurruca en el establo. El establo de Oikawa es mucho más grande que el que perteneciese a su padre, y ha tomado cariño a todos los corceles que lo habitan. Esta vez, no obstante, el olor a tierra y alfalfa no le brinda alivio en modo alguno.

Porque es tan diferente a dormir con Oikawa a su lado que  _duele_.

Ha mentido. Ha engañado. Y si bien no se arrepiente de nada, si bien sabe que en algún lugar Natsu y Koushi viven felices, Shouyou siente que le ha fallado a alguien más.

Oikawa no le ha puesto un dedo encima en todo este tiempo, y Shouyou desearía que hubiese  _tratado._

Así al menos tendría motivos para odiarlo.

Sin embargo, aparte de lo de esta noche, Oikawa no ha hecho el menor amago de humillarlo o tratarlo de mala manera.

Sí, ha terminado haciéndolo, mas ha dejado en claro el porqué.

_Porque le mentí_.

Tercamente, Shouyou no deja caer una sola lágrima en toda la noche, pese a que apenas logra conciliar un sueño que es producto del extremo agotamiento.

Es un hombre, después de todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Oikawa no aparece por ningún lado.

Se ha marchado de urgencia a tratar asuntos reales a Tokio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *esquiva objetos punzantes* ¿Comentarios?


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ámenme c:

XVI

 

Pasa un día entero. Y otro. Y otro más.

Diez días, y Shouyou duerme todas las noches en su habitación, solo.

No es supersticioso, mas recuerda los deseos que elevaba con Natsu al cielo estrellado. Esa noche, cuando ve una estrella fugaz, no desaprovecha la oportunidad: junta las manos, inclina la cabeza, y piensa con todas sus fuerzas en que desearía que Oikawa retornase.

Aunque fuese para echarlo de su casa, porque no soporta su ausencia, no soporta no poder dar explicaciones y disculparse, aunque sabe que no tiene perdón.

Es al decimoquinto día que su esposo retorna.

Él lo espera y a la vez no lo hace, sentado sobre el tatami de la habitación si bien mira las estrellas.

Como siempre.

La puerta se abre, y Shouyou ni siquiera disimula su ansiedad. Voltea súbitamente, y casi tropieza al levantarse a causa de toda la parafernalia que supone su ropa de cama.

Oikawa luce cansado, con enormes ojeras orbitando su rostro. Antes de que Shouyou pueda decir nada, el emperador le sonríe.

―Estoy de vuelta.

―Bie… Bienvenido a casa.

Shouyou siente que sus rodillas flaquean, mas su esposo no hace otra cosa que preguntar con voz débil:

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Si bien traga saliva antes de responder, aúna el valor suficiente para pronunciar su nombre con firmeza, el secreto mejor guardado:

―Hinata Shouyou.

Quiere decirle que al menos  _sí_  es un Hinata. Que en eso no le ha mentido.

El emperador solo sonríe mansamente, y no dice nada.

Así, en absoluto silencio y con la gracia que no lo abandona nunca, Oikawa Tooru se deja caer sobre sus rodillas.

Apoya las manos en el suelo.

Se inclina ante él.

Y dice, sin atreverse a mirarlo:

―Por favor perdóname, Hinata Shouyou.

El emperador del Japón está pidiéndole perdón de rodillas.

A  _él_ , al hijo bastardo del clan enemigo de la familia real.

Shouyou siente como si repentinamente existiese un animal salvaje en su interior. Algo que tiembla, que se agita, que amenaza con salir y destrozar su cuerpo en el proceso. Pero sabe qué es lo que tiene que decir, porque estas disculpas le son  _debidas_.

―Te perdono, Oikawa Tooru.

Porque su esposo no se disculpa solo por sus acciones, no.

Se disculpa por el actuar de la casa entera de los Oikawa, sin importar lo inocente que él sea respecto a los crímenes pasados.

Es una herida que Shouyou necesitaba cerrar, sí, lo comprende al ver cómo su marido se pone de pie.

Y mientras le ofrece la mano a Oikawa y este la toma con completa humildad, sus ojos se encuentran.

Más allá del matrimonio que el antiguo emperador urdió, son la esperanza de paz hecha realidad.

O al menos, sus sonrisas lo son.

 

終わらない夜に願いはひとつ "星のない空に輝く光を"

 

Ya con ropajes más cómodos, yacen uno al lado del otro. Es una sensación extraña, como arrojarse al agua fría en un caluroso día de verano. Refrescante, y con una novedad que escapa a la comprensión.

A su vez, Shouyou siente lágrimas caer de sus ojos, aunque tengan que manchar todo su rostro antes de abandonar su piel.

―¿Shou-chan?

Oikawa se ha girado hacia él, y lo mira atentamente.

―Pensé que me odiarías.

El emperador guarda silencio, y lo deja seguir.

―Porque… soy Hinata Shouyou. No Hinata Natsu. N-no es lo mismo y… Y… Y yo…

Balbuceos sin sentido. Oikawa lo silencia con una frase cualquiera.

―Querrás decir…  _Oikawa_ Shouyou.

Shouyou no puede dar crédito a lo que oye.

―Ese nombre… no… no  _existe_.

―Para mí, sí.

Shouyou comprende lo que quiere decir, porque tampoco existió nunca un Hinata Shouyou, propiamente hablando. Solo es una vida de facto, porque respira, porque de hecho que la sangre corre a través de sus venas, y el día en que deje de hacerlo, el día en que su cuerpo le falle, será como si nunca hubiese caminado sobre la Tierra.

Los Hinata nunca han tenido un hijo bastardo, no, ¿cómo podría una familia tan perfecta haberse degenerado así?

Ni hablar, entonces, de la existencia de un  _Oikawa_ Shouyou.

Las lágrimas ya se desbordan para cuando Oikawa da leves palmaditas a su habitual lugar en el lecho, indicándole que se acerque más.

―Ven, Shou-chan. Es hora de dormir.

Esa noche, Oikawa lo conforta mientras él se estremece entre sus brazos; el olor a lavanda y jazmín que ha memorizado sin darse cuenta se apropia de sus pulmones como si fuese lo único que pudiese respirar.

_Todo está bien._

Es la primera vez que Shouyou derrama lágrimas de felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Me aman? c: ¿Comentarios?


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -BOSTEZO GIGANTE-. Perdón por tardar, pero es feriado y aproveché para descansar ;u;

XVII

 

 

戻れない場所に捨てたものでさえ 生まれ変わって明日をきっと照らす

Observa el cielo sentado en el regazo de Oikawa. Esta vez no hay estrellas: todo está nublado, y el aroma de la lluvia les llega como un cántico distante, un augurio de abundancia.

Pero a Shouyou nada de esto le molesta, porque puede conversar afablemente con su esposo, y eso es todo lo que importa.

―Hay algo que quiero saber.

Oikawa espera por la pregunta de Shouyou con cordial atención.

―Todo este tiempo… ¿nunca sospechaste de mí?

Shouyou se gira y lo mira fijamente; su rostro es impasible.

Cuando Oikawa sonríe, su expresión es serena, casi inexpresiva, pero a la vez, algo pagada de sí misma:

―¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta de que eras hombre apenas te vi, Shou-chan?

Siente su corazón hundirse en el fondo de su pecho. Por un lado, se siente feliz de que él, de entre todas las personas, no dudase de su identidad. Por otro lado, si Oikawa lo notó… Si incluso él lo advirtió, entonces…

Las manos de su esposo encuentran su rostro y sujetan sus mejillas gentilmente.

―Nadie más lo supo. Me cercioré de que así fuese.

Shouyou comprende entonces por qué las doncellas no habían insistido en bañarlo y vestirlo, o por qué todos los siervos acataron obedientemente la orden de no molestarlo en ningún sentido.

No había habido nada que temer en primer lugar.

Porque Oikawa Tooru supo desde el primer momento que no se estaba casando con Hinata Natsu.

―Entonces…

―Me dije que tendrías tus razones. Y yo no tenía ninguna razón para delatarte, ¿o sí?

Shouyou piensa que sí, en realidad  _sí_. Podría haberlo asesinado mientras dormía. Podría haber huido, podría…

Podría haber manchado el nombre de Natsu más allá de toda posibilidad de limpiarlo, puesto que ambos comparten el fuego de los Hinata no solo en las venas, sino también en varios rasgos físicos.

Y Oikawa supo, desde siempre, que él no estaría mintiendo sin una buena razón.

Las lágrimas vuelven a traicionarlo. Mira al frente.

―Pensé… que iban a matarme.

Siente un beso en la nuca y un susurro:

―Lo sé.

―Pensé que Natsu podría huir, podría  _vivir_  si yo tomaba su lugar…

Otro beso, una única palabra:

―Entiendo.

Pronto los senderos que recorre su mente a toda velocidad se vuelven balbuceos. Oikawa lo ayuda a voltear, y lo cobija entre sus brazos. Shouyou sabe que este es uno de esos talentos escondidos a los que nadie da importancia; saber reconfortar a las personas, saber qué decir, saber susurrar palabras de aliento y besar lágrima tras lágrima.

Es tan estúpido todo esto, y Shouyou rompe en carcajadas en medio de llanto. Oikawa no sabe cómo reaccionar, y trata de convencerlo de compartir el chiste consigo, si bien Shouyou adivina su preocupación.

―Es solo que… Es solo que dijiste que harías que me enamorara de ti…

 _Eres un ridículo_. Eso quiere decirle. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a decirle algo así? Oikawa luce desolado, y Shouyou supone que intuye sus pensamientos.

Entonces, solo coloca una mano sobre una de las mejillas del emperador.

El emperador, aquí, en la palma de su mano.

―Y yo te amaba ya desde antes de que me dijeras eso.

Silencio. Los labios, el emperador entero tiembla.

Su voz también.

―Es solo que… te amo  _tanto_.

Shouyou piensa en lo inseguro que es en realidad Oikawa Tooru bajo todos sus ropajes reales mientras enreda sus bracitos en torno a su cuello, y es una rendición que no conoce de títulos de ningún tipo.

―Te amo,  _Shouyou_.

Su nombre completo suena dulce en la boca de su esposo.

Y sabe dulce, también, cuando Oikawa lo deja beberlo de sus propios labios.

Cuando Oikawa se inclina en un movimiento simple para encontrar su boca, y Shouyou responde el beso con parsimonia.

Nadie los apresura.

Nadie los amenaza.

Pronto las lágrimas de Shouyou se evaporan, y en su lugar llegan las sonrisas y las risitas tontas.

A Tooru (sí,  _Tooru_ ) no le molestan en absoluto, Shouyou lo sabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Comentarios? c:  
> -Pequeña


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones. Todavía estoy muerta, pero doy pelea.   
> Disfruten.  
> El fin está cerca (?)

XVIII

 

星屑のなかであなたに出会えた いつかの気持ちのまま会えたらよかった

Las risas duran más de lo debido, y se convierten en besos.

Los besos se tornan en caricias, y todo es natural y suave.

Cuando las ropas caen, es casi a la par, y es un espectáculo digno de ver aunque ninguno de los dos repare en ellas.

Porque solo tienen ojos el uno para el otro, y labios para besar y manos para explorar al otro, apenas conscientes del apresurado camino al _futon_.

Shouyou está nervioso, sí, y Tooru puede sentirlo, puede hasta  _saborearlo_ , porque él también lo está; no ha tocado a nadie en mucho tiempo, y definitivamente no ha tocado a nadie sintiéndose así de expuesto y vulnerable.

No obstante, cada beso de Shouyou, cada dedo que explora sus mejillas, su cuello, su clavícula, su torso y hasta su vientre es un pequeño recordatorio de que no hay nada que temer porque  _ama_ , y es amado de vuelta.

Cuando son sus labios los que besan, Shouyou ríe a causa de cosquillas que no sabía que podía sentir en ciertas partes del cuerpo, y Tooru tiene la certeza de que se trata de la señal más clara de que está obrando bien, de que no lastimará a nadie esta vez.

De que la mirada de adoración de Shouyou significa solo eso: que lo ama, más allá de cualquier título o compromiso, más allá de cualquier incomodidad que pueda sentir mientras él explora con sus dígitos todo el cuerpo amado, incluso lugares en los que su esposo nunca ha permitido ser tocado.

Apenas los besos no bastan, apenas la cercanía y la fricción se quedan cortas, se alinea entre las piernas abiertas para él en la cama. Es sencillo, porque miles de personas lo han hecho antes. Incluso él mismo lo ha hecho con varias personas antes.

Pero nunca con Shouyou, y eso es lo que cuenta, eso es todo lo que importa cuando la menuda espalda se curva con un respingo, las vértebras haciéndose evidentes bajo la piel nívea tras meses de no ver el sol.

Está dentro de Shouyou, y está seguro de que no es agradable al principio.

Empero, él sabe cómo moverse: sabe cómo hacerlo sentir bien, dónde tocar y dónde ejercer la presión justa, como el más experto arquero sabe cómo tirar.

Pronto siente las piernas que lo rodean a él, pronto se queda sin aliento entre el vaivén y la unión de sus bocas, en medio de una inefable espiral de fuego.

Es un sentimiento tan devastador y al mismo tiempo un pequeño milagro que ocurre no entre un emperador y un bastardo, sino entre dos personas comunes y corrientes.

Esa noche, Shouyou y él crean algo. Una promesa, un sello, algo tan maravilloso e intangible como las gotas de lluvia que se estrellan contra las hojas de los árboles en el exterior.

Tooru lo comprende a la perfección luego de ver todo blanco, luego de sentir en carne viva los estremecimientos ajenos como si fuesen propios y escuchar su propio nombre en gimoteos para nada eufónicos que aun así le suenan a canciones antiguas y melodías etéreas.

Él también repite el nombre de la persona que ama cuando le llega el turno.

Un «Shouyou» para besarlo.

―Shouyou…

Un «Shouyou» para tomar su mano, para hacer permanente este enlace que no se rompe cuando se retira de su interior.

―¿Sí, Tooru?

Un «Shouyou» para quedarse dormido a su lado y saberse la persona más afortunada.

Un «Shouyou» para abrir los ojos una y otra vez y encontrarlo a su lado, para oír su respiración tranquila.

Un «Shouyou» para despertar solo a la mañana.

Un «Shouyou» para comprender que sí, está solo.

Y que Shouyou, el tangible, auténtico Shouyou, nunca volverá.

Oikawa Tooru cierra los ojos nuevamente.

Ni siquiera ahora ha perdido la sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Comentarios? ;u;  
> -Pequeña


	19. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así, llegamos al final. Solo un epílogo -cortísimo- luego de este cap. Lo publico ya mismo.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leerme, muchísimas gracias por dejarme comentarios, kudos, y agregarme a bookmarks.
> 
> Espero escribir otro fic Oihina pronto. ¡Estén atentos!
> 
> Y ahora, adelante c:

XIX

 

 

Luego de un abundante almuerzo, Nishinoya Yuu y Azumane Asahi se hallan refrescando sus pies en el cristalino arroyo cuando ven el palanquín acercarse.

―No hay manera de que sea quien creo que es, ¿verdad?

Yuu bufa y pone los ojos en blanco.

―¡Pero claro que es, Asahi, es el antiguo emperador! ¡Te dije que lo había visto en el pueblo cercano, te dije!

Asahi suspira; solo Nishinoya es capaz de correr de pueblo en pueblo más rápido de lo que van los rumores.

_O tal vez, llevando él mismo los rumores._

―Pero ¿qué haría por aquí…?

―¡¿Es que no sabes?!

Si él no lo sabe, está seguro de que está a punto de enterarse. Al igual que los otros doscientos habitantes del pueblo si Yuu no deja de gritar.

―¿Qué cosa, Nishinoya?

―¡Todo el mundo sabe que luego de que su esposa lo abandonara, el emperador se quedó algo… deschavetado! Quiero decir, ¡¿cinco años y no volver a casarse, no engendrar un heredero?! Era de esperarse que lo obligasen a abdicar para que lo sucediese ese pariente suyo, el actual emperador Wakatoshi Ushijima. Ah, y eso que decían que era toda una promesa… No me sorprende que se aparezca por aquí, si debe estar loco…

La mano de Asahi calla la boca de Yuu.

Desde la litera real, el exemperador, con aire divertido, les dedica una sonrisa antes de que ambos se postren ante él.

Mientras se yergue de vuelta, Asahi logra atisbar la mirada humilde del hombre.

Una mirada que no cree que pueda pertenecer a un hombre que ha perdido el juicio.

El pensamiento se le ocurre por un momento, como una chispa antes de un incendio:

_Quizás existen cosas más importantes que el título de emperador._

―¡Ey, Asahi! ¡Ven y ayúdame a atrapar la cena para esta noche, ¿quieres?!

A la par que se une a Nishinoya, quien se halla saltiteando ya de vuelta entre las piedras del arroyo en búsqueda de algún pez, Asahi se convence de que tiene razón.

Sonríe al pensarlo.

_Definitivamente, hay cosas más importantes._

* * *

 

Cuando ocurre, está dando de comer a los cerdos en el chiquero.

―¿Hinata Natsu?

Hace tiempo que nadie se dirige a ella por su nombre completo.

Al menos, el de soltera.

Se gira, y palidece ante lo que ve.

El emperador. O mejor dicho, quien fuese el emperador hasta hace apenas unos meses, con los ropajes sencillos que han dado de qué hablar desde hace ya varios años.

Cae de rodillas sin importarle las piedras sobre la tierra, pero una mano encierra su muñeca rápidamente, evitando así que se lastime las piernas contra el árido terreno.

―Sin duda eres hermana de Shouyou.

Ella levanta la cabeza, y sabe que él ha leído todo lo que necesita en su mirada. Sí, pero aun así le pregunta, cuando ya está en pie de vuelta:

―¿Dónde está,  _Na-a-chan~_?

No pronuncia el apodo de manera jocosa, a pesar de las juguetonas pausas. Comprende que su intención es aligerar la tensión, no burlarse.

No puede evitar sonreírle, si bien la timidez no se esfuma del todo.

―A las afueras del pueblo. No quiso entrometerse… entre mi esposo y yo…

―¡Natsu! ¡La cena está lista!

Él asiente, y mira por encima de su hombro a la persona más importante en su vida. Al chico de cabellos canos del que todos se burlaron siempre, al chico marcado con una manchita de polvo permanente en su rostro.

El chico más amable, puro y noble que Natsu conoció en su vida, y a quien ama con todo su corazón ahora que ya no es un chico, sino un hombre.

―Ese pude haber sido yo, ¿sabes?

Es una broma. Natsu lo entiende en un segundo. Oikawa no insinúa que  _ella_  podría haber sido esposa del emperador en lugar de la mujer de un simple cuidador de cerdos.

Solo expresa con simpleza, en una frase tan directa, un sentimiento parecido al de una plegaria respondida cuando ya todo parecía perdido, el sentimiento de gratitud hacia una casualidad cualquiera.

Natsu, en cambio, no cree en casualidades.

―Usted siempre perteneció a mi hermano, Oikawa-sama.

El joven que ya no es emperador sonríe.

Y se retira tras una pequeña reverencia a Sugawara Natsu.

* * *

 

Mientras sube a pie el camino que da al hogar del tal Oikawa Shouyou (¡de seguro está emparentado con la familia real este criador de caballos tan finos, con sus campos y sus riquezas!), Tooru tararea una canción.

Está feliz.

Se siente completo, se siente satisfecho, y la sensación es similar a hundir los pies en un estanque en lo más caluroso del verano.

_Ey, Iwa-chan…_

Al fin alcanza la cima de la colina, y puede ver una silueta que se gira hacia él.

_… ¿esa vez…_

Los hakamas son definitivamente masculinos, y el viento los agita levemente ahora que está sentado sobre una cerca. El cabello naranja brilla bajo la luz del sol que muere en esa tarde cualquiera de un día cualquiera, como en todos lados, aunque sea el país del sol naciente.

Primero una expresión de sorpresa.

Y entonces, una sonrisa cargada de lágrimas.

En su rostro.

Y en el de Shouyou.

A lo lejos, en lo más recóndito del cielo aún claro sobre dos siluetas sin nombre que corren la una hacia la otra, se vislumbra la primera estrella.

_… te referías…_

Porque si hay algo más importante que los caprichos de Oikawa Tooru, debe ser este pequeño ser que se pierde entre sus brazos.

_… a esto?_

Y Tooru no piensa, ni por un solo segundo, en dejarlo ir nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora...


	20. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uvu

**EPÍLOGO**

 

戻らない過去に泣いたことでさえ 生まれ変わって明日をきっと照らしてくれる

_―Si pudieses hablar con las estrellas, ¿qué les dirías?_

_Mira al cielo nocturno por encima de su hombro. Tooru observa sus facciones tornarse pensativas mientras busca dar con una respuesta aceptable, y solo puede pensar en respirar profundamente, en buscar alguna manera de hacer más espacio para el inmenso amor que siente hacia Shouyou dentro de su pecho._

_―Algo como «no soy digo de que me amen»._

_Tooru intenta replicar. Shouyou solo coloca el dedo índice sobre sus labios._

_―Y algo como… «Pero lo seré pronto. Y entonces podré mirarlas otra vez. Espérenme»._

_Tooru asiente y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa que iguala a la de su esposo._

_Porque sabe que todas las estrellas esperarán lo que haga falta si es por Shouyou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De todo corazón, gracias.
> 
> -Pequeña.


End file.
